Jigsaw
by Deida
Summary: In a world full of serious, there is one cure - laughter! A series of one-shots based on the movie.
1. Natasha's Experimental Tactics

"Sorry kids, you don't get to see my party trick after all."

Bruce stalked away from the lab, shaking, his hands clenched into fists. How could it almost have gotten so close? Why did he almost yield to the other guy? And in front of _her_ of all people! Natasha was so beautiful, and as with most things in nature, a hundred times more deadly then her looks would suggest. She was more than a pretty face however, someone that could actually understand pain and suffering (he could see it in her face, and he saw it in her fear). She was a breath of fresh air, and he was the toxins that spilled into the air, polluting it, killing it. He was a fool to think that she'd even look at guy like him, other guy or not...

Feeling that it was her responsibility, a part of her worried about him, Natasha followed after Bruce, hoping to talk to him. She hated being afraid, uncertain, and anxious, not used to the unknown. As a spy, she danced with death often, tip-toeing past danger, but she wasn't frightened, as she knew exactly what she was dealing with. But being with Bruce was a different story, every second with him more unpredictable than the last. He was a sweet guy, she saw that when she had recruited him to the team, but this wasn't the place for those kinds of emotions, nor was it the was time.

**Ka-boom!**

The Helicarrier veered, its side taken out as one of the engines was blown. The series of explosions set off sent people flying, glass shattering, and metal twisting. Caught in a close enough proximity to be affected but not near enough to be injured, Bruce and Natasha fell through the floor, her leg getting pinned underneath a couple of loose cylindrical tanks. Bruce landed on all fours, anger bubbling out of control...

"We're going to be ok, I swear on my life," She sat up, awkwardly due to her leg, opening her arms up for a hug, "Let me calm you with my boobies."

"Your life?" He shouted at her, shirt ripping away completely as his skin turned green and his body expanded.

The rest is history...

**Several Minutes Later...**

Strapped down in Natasha's room (because apparently taking him to his own room was out of the question for no adequately explored reason), Clint tossed his head and gritted his teeth, trying desperately to sweat out (however you could sweat out a mind-controlling tap to the heart) the influence of the Tesseract. For a few seconds, everything looked weird and colors sharpened to the point where it looked like he was on an acid trip (not that he's done that...recently).

Gazing apprehensively at her partner, Natasha leaned over Hawkeye, "Let me calm you with my boobies."

His answer to that wasn't "no".

* * *

Ok, so this is actually taken from other Avenger's fic "Pieces of the Past", but since they kind of cluttered it up, I'm moving them to another story. The first two were already written, so anything after that (if there is anything) will be new. Yeah, this isn't just a series of one-shots...

Actually, I thought of this one when I was watching the movie on the big screen (opening day!) Er, forgive me, I'm just insanely in love the Avengers. And being so in love, one would think that I would keep it exact, and yet I haven't... Most importantly, drugs are bad, m'kay?

Bonus points to anyone who can tell me where "let me calm you with my _ " originates from! Or what the blank actually is.


	2. Thor's True Mission

"What's the matter, scared of a little lightening?" Steve asked Loki as the weather began to act up, lightening forking in the sky, shocked that he should be afraid of something so commonplace and ordinary, especially after the beating he had just taken from the Asgardian.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." He replied, anxiously looking up, waiting for the ceiling of the plane to be ripped off.

Steve and Tony exchanged glances.

Feeling the thud of something large landing on the outside of the plane, Tony grabbed his helmet, putting it on on his way to opening the cargo door (because its always a smart move to open the door to a stranger, let alone a strange with superpowers who could easily be there to take back the prisoner). Emerald eyes flashing in fear, Loki's heart stalled at the sight of his older brother, standing in the now opened door (Thor looked better than he had remembered, his golden hair growing longer with time). But his eyes were hard as stone as he grabbed his little brother, manhandling him single-handedly, Loki's feet lost in the equation.

Holding him by the front of his shirt, Thor glared at his brother, a rush of emotion flooding his mind all at once. So, he was still alive, and that meant that the whispers were probably true... Dammit!

Disregarding the others, forgetting what he had heard these last few months, Thor took Loki (bobbing around like a rag-doll) and mashed his lips passionately against the other man's. He had missed the taste of the trickster, maybe almost as much as Loki had missed him, his other hand wrapping around the back of his neck. Nipping on Thor's lip, Loki deepened the kiss, shoving himself closer to his brother in a single fluid motion that reminded the other's of a snake (leaving them all in shock with nightmares).

Taking Loki away so that they could have a moment, Thor flew out of the still open door. Landing on a cliff overlooking a romantic little wood, Thor threw Loki down.

Landing on his back, he chuckled, "I missed you too."

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood?" He fixed his kinsman with a stern frown.

Standing up, dusting himself off as he did so, Loki returned his brother's grimace with a scowl, "Did you morn?"

Not comfortable with that, knowing that almost nobody took Loki's apparent death to heart, Thor was slow to respond, "We all did."

"I'm sure. But I don't want to know about the others, or your father..." He smirked, "I want to know if _you_ mourned for me."

Thor cast his eyes down, trying his best to contain himself, for he had a mission to do, "How could I not? We were raised together. We played together. We fought together. Do you remember none of that?"

Walking away from Thor, he looked back, "I remember."

"You give up the Tesseract! You give up this poisonous dream! Come home," He pleaded, voice failing.

So tempted to to say yes, wanting nothing more than to return home, he knew that it could not be that way, because if he did not give the Other what they had agreed upon, he would pay dearly, "I don't have it."

His eyes were shining, a dead give away to his deceit, but fortunately, Thor would not not see the pain in his eyes, but hear the refusal in his voice.

Heartbroken, but not admitting defeat, Thor was forced to change tactics, raising his hammer at Loki, "You listen well brother-"

Enter Tony, who launched himself at Thor with all that he had, sending them both crashing to the forest floor.

Loki smiled in amusement, "I'm listening."

* * *

I got this one from re-watching the scene when Thor comes into the picture (take long enough to happen? Lucky I love this movie so much!), and even though it happens in less than a second, his proximity to Loki was more then enough to make me wonder if they didn't accidentally kiss in a take. Unless they want my mind to make this conclusion, don't have Thor (or anyone) manhandle Loki (or anyone else). That simple. Personally, I don't ship them, but I don't not ship them either.


End file.
